Dragon Gem
by goodboyinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fight strange dargons that was in a war long ago. So now they have to get the pecies of the cystal to stop them. But Inuyasha just might slip up and tell Kagome how he feels about her!


Inuyasha Dragon Gem

Hi it is goodboyinuyasha! I hope all you guys or girls like my first fanfiction!

"Kagome,where do you think you are going!" Inuyasha asked, frowning at the human girl in front of him. "Back off Inuyasha! Can I ever have a break around here!" She yelled, angry that they always fought when she wanted to go home. "No! We have to find sacred jewel shards!" He returned, matching her frustration and anger. "So where do you plan on taking this so called break?" He asked, his voice taking on a tone of accusation. "Why should I tell you?" asked Kagome, amazed at how quickly he changed. "Because I always have to go runing after you!" He yelled back at her. "Like I ever ask you to come and get me!" She returned, hurt by his words. "You know what, I'm outa here!" said Kagome, as she jumped in the well and was swallowed up by the familiar blue and purple aura. "What Kagome! Come back! I'm not done with you yet!" But before the fuming hanyou could race after her, Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!", and Inuyasha hit the ground with a heavy thud as Kagome disappeared through the well.

Kagome's time

"Man, I just can't get away from him!" Kagome said to herself as she entered the house. "Kagome?" Mom asked, coming from the kitchen to greet her daughter. "Hi Mom, I'm back." she said, drained from her fight with Inuyasha. "I'm glad you're home dear, but did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing her fatigue. "No no, everything's fine!" she said, not convincing her mother in the least. "That's good to hear." she said, deciding to play by her daughters rules. "Kagome I have a favor to ask. Will you take Sota to the dragon festival on Saturday?" Mom said asking Kagome. "Mom I wanted to relax!" she said, irritated at being volunteered. "Oh come on, it's the dragon festival! Besides, your friends are going." she coaxed. " They are?" Kagome asked, her spirits slightly lifted. "Yes they are. Yuka called just yesterday." She informed. "Thay told me to tell you." Mom said to Kagome. "Oh fine." said Kagome and turned to go upstairs. (Hay who knows it may be fun)

The night of the dragon festival

"Man this place is packed!" Kagome said, while looking at all the people. "Sis I think we should go home." said Sota, eager to leave. "No way!" Kagome said, yelling at Sota. "Where is Yuka and everyone else?" Kagome said, looking around. Kagome jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" Kagome said, while talking on the phone. "Hi Kagome it is Yuka. Sorry Kagome I can't go to the dragon festival. My mom is sick and we are going to take her to the hospital. I hope you can forgive me?" Yuka asked, in a low voice. "sure Yuka I understand I hope your mom will feel better." And Kagome hung up. "Ho man now I can cross that off my list." Kagome muttered while sulking. "What is wrong sis?" Sota asked looking at Kagome. "Yuka and everyone else are not coming." Kagome said with her head down. "She properly though that she would ruin my time at the dragon festival." Kagome whispered to herself. "Well?" Sota asked, looking at Kagome. "Well what?." Kagome said looking at Sota. "Can we go to the dragon shrine or what." Sota answered. "Fine." Kagome said standing up and heading for the shrine.

In the dragon shrine

When Kagome and Sota entered the dragon shrine. They saw a golden dragon statue. The statue had a colorful river running around it with roses by the bay of it."Sis look at that! Its beautiful!" Sota yelled, running over by the statue. Kagome looks around the huge room. She notices a wall with different color dragons."Hello young lady." A old man said, welcoming himself to Kagome."Hi sir. I was wondering what does this picture mean?" Kagome asked."Ah this picture. It tells a story of a war." The man answered."But what does it have to do with these six dragons?" She asked, wanting to find out more. "These dragons are part of the war. Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, Dark and Light." The man answered."Really?" Kagome said."Yes. They were used in the war to fight. But something bad happened when they we in the battle." He said."Like what?" Kagome asked wondering." A mysteries dragon came out from nowwhere holding a crystal. The cystal breaks and suddnely everyone disappears with out a trace. It was like nothing ever happened." He muttered, remembering the time back then."Wow, that is a great story!" Kagome said, existed to tell her brother." Well I better go, bye." Kagome noted, waving goodbye to the man.

Back by the statue.

"Hey sis! Where were you?" Sota asked."I was listening to a story from someone." She answered. Kagome looks at her watch."Its nine o'clock. Mom will be mad if we stay any longer." She said, walking home with her brother.

Inuyasha's time

"Dam, where is, Kagome!" Inuyasha muttered, to himself sitting on the roof of Keade's hut. (Is that how you spell her name? Lol) A black light shoots out from the well." What's that?" Inuyasha said, speeding off into the forest to find out what was the matter.

To be continued..

Hey everyone that was my first chapter! I can't wait to see what's next. Hope you will all review!


End file.
